Episode 11
140146 is the eleventh episode of ''The Promised Neverland'' anime, released on March 21, 2019. 140146 is an adaptation of the manga of the same name. Summary Having never truly given up on escaping, Emma and Ray decide to carry out a plan to escape from the House on Ray's shipment day. Plot Ray asks Emma whether had she given up on the escape, to which the latter denies, as she reciprocates the question to him. As the two started talking about their escape again, Emma brought up the fact that she had further planned on the escape during the past two months since Norman's departure, impressing Ray in the process. attempts to burn himself.]] Ray discussed with Emma on how burning the House down is the best way for them to make their escape, the former then showed Emma all the oil cans he had hidden over the past few years, as he proceeded to dump oil all over himself, scaring the wits out of Emma. Ray explained how he has been waiting for the day for him to end his life, as it would serve as a distraction for Isabella to rescue him whilst Emma and the other orphans can make their escape. As the clock chimes midnight, the now twelve-year-old Ray ignited a fire. Emma hastily ran towards Ray. Isabella left Carol's bed after she falls asleep. The mother then proceeded to her office. When the clock in her room reached midnight, Isabella went to the calender and crossed out 14 January, as she wished Ray a happy birthday. Soon after, a loud scream could be heard coming from the cafeteria. Isabella went after the commotion, as she saw Emma lying on the ground, devastatingly calling out Ray's name. Isabella checked her radar and noticed how Ray is indeed inside the burning fire. The former attempted to extinguish the fire, hoping that she could still retrieve Ray's brain. When Isabella ordered Emma to escape, she turned around and noticed how she already disappeared. Isabella used her radar once again and tried to look for Emma, only to pick up the signal of Emma's transmitter from her severed ear in the bathroom. Isabella picked up the bloody ear, and came to the realization that Emma and the other orphans are indeed making their escape. Emma held onto what's left of her ear with a bloodied bandage as she went to join the other orphans in the forest. As Don, Gilda, Anna, Thoma, Lani, Yvette, Alicia, Jemima, Chris, Dominic, Rossi, Mark, Nat and Ray reunite with Emma near the wall. Ray was utterly baffled in the current situation, as he ask Don to tell him about the escape. Don enlightened Ray on how he, Gilda and Emma had been getting the older orphans into the escape plan, specifically Anna, Nat, Thoma and Lani. Ray recalled how moments after the clock struck midnight earlier, Emma had prevented him from burning and killing himself, and slapped him because of it. Thoma and Lani came into the cafeteria and had wrapped meat and Anna's cut hair in Ray's clothes as a decoy. Emma revealed to Ray how months earlier, Norman told Emma of Ray's plan to burn himself and prepared a counter-plan for her, which meant that they were already prepared to escape. As the orphans later evacuated the House, the escapees all made their way to the wall as they prepare their escape. Emma started to hallucinate about Norman, who appeared next to her and encouraged her. Ray stared at all the other escapees, and noticed how the younger ones are not in the group. Isabella managed to get the communication device (which resembles a suitcase) that reaches out to the premium farms' headquarters. As she stood outside the House, staring at it as it burns to the ground, Isabella started to laugh, as she happily state how she will catch them all of the orphans back. Before Isabella can make her move, Phil appeared behind her as he tugged her dress. The latter was shocked to see the child's presence. Characters Research Elements Anime and Manga Differences *In the manga, Isabella's nightgown is black in color and the collar is white. In the anime, however, Isabella's nightgown is white in color entirely. *Isabella's crazy laugh when she stood outside the burning House is more intensified in the anime than the manga. In the anime, Isabella's laugh appeared to be more "severe". Trivia *The release date is the reference of Norman's birthday. *The title of this episode, "140146", when arranged according to the DDMMYY format, translates to 14 January 2046, the day where the events which took place before the clock struck 12 midnight. The date is also one day before Ray's birthday. References Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Jailbreak Arc Episodes